


outside, looking in

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, a dollop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil has a wish.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Series: fluffuary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	outside, looking in

Virgil _wants_.

He knows it's stupid. The others would never want someone like- well, someone like _him_. They tolerate him now and he can be grateful for that, even if he knows that it's only to keep Thomas functioning on an even keel. He hates that he ever tried to duck out. Not because he doesn't think he should have in the first place, but because he knows what a pickle it must have placed the others in.

He doesn't think they're _lying_ about accepting him now, not exactly, but well, it's pretty clear, isn't it? He's _Anxiety_. He's not a- a useful part of Thomas's personality, not like the others. Logic and Creativity and Morality. Thomas _needs_ them. It's a shame, he thinks, that it's turned out that he's still required, too.

And now the others are _together_. He can't count the times he's walked in on them snuggling on the couch or kissing in the kitchen or having murmured conversations in the hallways. They always invite him to cuddle, too, always encourage him to come to movie nights and eat with them, but hey, he can take a hint. He'll be nothing more than a fourth wheel and he can't stand that, not when his own pathetic longing makes his throat tighten and his stomach cramp.

Which leads him to now. Virgil sighs, resting his forehead on his bent knees, as he listens to the sounds of laughter and _Frozen_ from down the hall. Another movie night. Patton invited him, but he turned the moral side down before all of the words had even left his mouth. He tried not to see the disappointment wet in Patton's eyes. It made his stomach sour. He still feels unsettled. But what else could he do? He doesn't want to just...sit there and watch the others, doesn't want to play at what he can never have. He's not stupid.

A knock sounds on the door and Virgil stiffens. Has the movie ended already? He darts a glance at the clock, surprised to see how much time has passed.

"Virge?" Patton again, and Virgil swallows, his throat dry. "Can you come out here, please?" He doesn't sound mad, but Virgil can hear his breathing hitch as he unfolds himself and pads over to the door, carefully pulling it open.

All three of them are standing there, expressions unusually solemn, and Virgil's breathing speeds up.

"Did-" He coughs, clearing his throat. "Did I do something wrong?" He manages to blurt out.

"Of course not, Virgil," Logan says. "We merely wished to speak to you about a...trend we have noticed." Virgil's eyes dart between all three of them. Trend? What trend?

"What Lo means to say is, we've noticed you've been avoiding us," Roman says gently. Virgil's hands tremble, so he has to hold onto the door frame, willing wobbly legs to hold him upright.

"I- I just wanted to give you space," he mumbles. "That- that's all."

"Virgil, you're still more than welcome," Patton says, his voice full of so much warmth and sympathy, it makes Virgil's eyes smart with the pressure of unshed tears.

"And if you feel the same way, we mean that in more than one way," Logan continues, adjusting his glasses. Disbelieving, Virgil's gaze jerks up to meet his.

"What- what do you mean?" Virgil asks.

"You look ready to collapse, Virge, can we continue this in the living room?" Roman asks. Virgil hesitates, then nods, squeaking in surprise when Roman sweeps him up in his arms.

"Is this okay?" Roman asks, his face going red. "Sorry, I should have asked first."

"It's uh, it's fine, Princey," Virgil manages to say. Roman carries him down the hall, settling him on the sofa as the others surround them. Virgil feels like he _should_ feel claustrophobic. Instead, he doesn't know how he feels.

"We like you," Logan starts. "In a romantic way."

" _What?_ " Virgil squawks.

"It's fine if you don't like us back," Patton hastens to say. "I just- I love our trio, but it feels like a quartet would be even better. And I miss you, Virgil. I miss you spending time with us. It doesn't feel right without you there."

"It doesn't?" Virgil echoes. Something very like hope stirs to hesitant life in his chest.

"Correct," Logan confirms. Roman nods, one arm still wrapped tight around Virgil's shoulders.

"We talked it over tonight," Roman says. "And I thought we should just- well, go ahead and ask you."

"No pressure, though," Patton says. "Really. I promise. I-"

"Pat," Virgil says softly, interrupting Patton. "I um. I don't understand _why_ you'd like me, but uh-" He takes a deep breath. "I like you, too," he mumbles, almost too fast to be understood.

He finds himself in the middle of a four-way cuddle pile (not that he's complaining). His cheeks hurt from how hard he's smiling.

"I love you so much, Virgil," Patton says breathlessly. Logan and Roman make noises of agreement.

Virgil doesn't think he's ever been happier.


End file.
